


Special Rights

by Xochiquetzl



Series: The Journey [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-05
Updated: 2002-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel deal with some sucky real life stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Rights

"No way, man!" the airman in line for coffee in front of Jack and Daniel told his friend. "I don't take my kid to see no Disney movies! I'm sick and tired of the homosexuals asking for special rights, and Disney is just catering to them, with their special health care benefits for dykes and fags!"

Jack clenched his fists, narrowed his eyes, and said nothing. Daniel's eyes got a little wide, and Jack unclenched his fists and composed his face.

"Dude!" the second airman retorted. "Disney, man! My kids would **kill** me! They'd whine me to death! And if my wife had to listen to all that whining, she'd punish me with fuckin' Chuck E Cheese for the rest of my natural life."

"Colonel, what do you think?" the first airman asked conversationally.

_I think you'll be scrubbing toilets for the rest of your career. In Antartica_, Daniel thought. He then glanced at a homicidal-looking Jack and hoped he looked nothing like a rabbit transfixed by the sight of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler.

"My sister is a lesbian, and I don't appreciate this kind of language," Jack replied icily. He gave the airmen one of his patented special ops glares, and they eeped out "sir!"s and scattered. Jack poured himself some coffee with a pronounced swagger.

"You enjoyed that," Daniel observed, pouring himself some more coffee.

"Damn straight!" Jack agreed. They exchanged ironic looks. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. They headed to the elevator. After the elevator doors closed, Daniel asked, "Do you even have a sister?"

Jack just smirked. Daniel grinned back. They exited the elevator and the base and walked silently to Jack's truck and got in. Jack pulled a CD case out of the glove compartment. Nine Inch Nails, "Pretty Hate Machine."

"Um, where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"Just driving," Jack replied. He smiled quietly, and added, "This song was playing the night I got you the candy hearts." They pulled out of the parking lot and towards the highway, amiably silent. "I get claustrophobic sometimes, you know? have to get out and leave, go, drive," Jack admitted suddenly, weaving around a semi. "I think it's the motion. Fight or flight. You know?"

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "It's soothing. I knew a woman in grad school who would take her baby for drives when he was fussy. It would put him right to sleep."

"Yeah, Sara and I used to do that with Charlie sometimes..." Jack turned the music up and accelerated. They sped along for a song or two, then pulled over into a rest stop and turned the music down, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wanna flee the country?" Daniel suggested with a mischievous smile. "I hear Mexico is nice this time of year."

"I think we'd need a green '66 T-bird convertable to do it right," Jack smiled quietly.

"As long as I don't have to knock over a liquor store."

"You go within ten feet of Brad Pitt and I'll shoot him," Jack replied evenly, not missing a beat.

Daniel snorted a little laugh. They sat silently for a moment. "So. Now what?"

"I was thinking of calling my sister," Jack answered quietly.

"Huh," Daniel replied. He'd figured the smirk in the elevator meant Jack had made the sister thing up.

Jack indicated a pay phone with an incline of his head and got out of the car. Daniel assumed that meant Jack wanted him to follow. Jack's smile reassured him he was right. Jack dialed a long distance number and his calling card code. "Hey, Maggie! How are you? How's the little woman?"

"Don't let Liz hear you call her 'the little woman,'" Maggie chided teasingly. "We're good, Jack. Long time no hear!"

"Yeah, um, busy," Jack replied lamely. "I was just, um... I... I wanted to tell you... Remember when you came out to me? you made me swear to God I'd never tell Mom and Dad?"

"Uh-huh..." Maggie replied uncertainly.

"Well, you have to swear to God you'll never tell the Air Force," Jack said in an awkward rush, followed by an equally awkward pause. Daniel blinked in surprise, then smiled hesitant encouragement at Jack. "I'm in love." Daniel smiled one of his light-up-the-room smiles, which Jack couldn't help but return.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Maggie gushed. "Good for you! If you were in town I'd bake you a coming-out cake! With 'Good for you, you're gay!' written on it."

"Don't threaten me," Jack teased. "I just, um, wanted to tell someone and know they wouldn't freak out."

"It makes sense," Maggie observed. "You were the first person I came out to. I really appreciated how cool you were about it." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I just remembered Mom and Dad giving me shit about it, and you marched in, all teenage swagger, and got right in their faces. You were **so** cool. Thank you."

"Hey, you're my **sister**. What was I supposed to do, freak out?" Jack sighed. "That must have been scary."

"It must be scarier for you," Maggie sympathized. "I was a teenager with no investment in being hetero. Hell, I figured it explained why I kept stealing your dirt bike and never got into makeup. You're career military; had a wife and kid and everything."

"No shit," Jack groaned. "I'm not sure if I'm, I dunno, gay or bisexual or what. It's kind of hard to tell, since I only have eyes for Daniel, so I don't know if this is a big 'D'oh!' I suppose if I only have eyes for him it's academic." Jack and Daniel exchanged smiles.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Maggie demanded.

"I don't know," Jack sighed. "Job, secrecy shit, you know..." He looked over at Daniel and grinned and shoved the phone into his hands.

"Um, Maggie?" Daniel started hesistantly.

"Hello?"

"Um, yeah, hi. I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you poor thing! dating my brother!" Maggie teased.

Daniel smiled, a sweet shy smile Jack wished Maggie could see. "Oh, I think I'm very lucky," he said softly, looking at Jack with eyes so full of love that Jack thought his heart might stop.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool for an old flyboy. When I came out I was 17 and he was 15, and my parents were yelling about getting me therapy and shit, and he swaggered in, got right up in Dad's face, and asked, 'If I were gay, would you stop loving me, too?'"

Daniel laughed a soft, sweet laugh. "I can see him doing that, too."

"You need to come up to Vermont. I'd love to meet you."

"Yeah, I'd love to meet you, too. We kind of need to, you know, keep a low profile because of Jack's job..."

"'Jack's job'? You're not in the Air Force, too?"

"No, I'm a civilian consultant..."

"What kind of consultant?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's classified."

"A spook, huh?"

Daniel laughed. "I'm not a 'spook'!"

Jack snorted.

"If you can't tell me what your job is, I bet you're a spook," Maggie teased. "What was your last job?"

"Um, I was a lecturer in archaeology in DC."

"Archaeology? What does the Air Force need with an archaeologist?" Maggie laughed. "And how'd a dummy like my brother land an archaeologist?"

"Jack **isn't** dumb. As much as he'd like us to think he is..."

"You caught that one, too, huh? Let me talk to him again."

"Okay, um, it was nice talking to you." Daniel handed the phone back to Jack.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"This one's a keeper. Don't let him get away," Maggie advised. "When you retire, come up and I'll perform a ceremony for you."

"Um," Jack started.

"Oh, you're such a man! Don't be all commitment-shy, snap that boy up!"

"I'm not going to tell him you said that. You'd scare him."

"I'm serious," Maggie said. "He's adorable and I want him for my brother-in-law and I want to perform the ceremony."

"We've only been together two months!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, but gay time is like dog years. With all the shit gay couples go through, it's like you've been together over a year. And I bet you've known each other longer than that, right?"

"Five years," Jack mumbled.

"See? He won't be freaked at all. Come to Vermont and make an honest man out of him!"

"Yeah, well, I think we should be going. I'll call you later."

"Love you. Damn! I'm going to have to stop calling you 'breeder boy,' aren't I?" Maggie teased.

"You know, that's just bonus, 'cause I **never** liked that," Jack replied.

"I'm your sister, Jack," Maggie replied briskly. "It's my job to drive you crazy."

"You're doing a great job," Jack said. "Thanks. Love you too," and hung up. They started walking back towards the truck. "Maggie is a Unitarian Universalist minister in Vermont. She wants to perform our commitment ceremony," Jack explained.

Daniel blinked. "Oh."

"Looks like you have until my retirement to escape," Jack commented casually, climbing into the truck. Daniel climbed in on the other side.

"I don't think I'll want to," Daniel said softly.

"Good," Jack replied, equally soft. He had an urge to kiss Daniel, which he probably shouldn't do in the truck.

"It would be really indiscreet to make out in the truck, wouldn't it?" Daniel observed.

Jack considered this example of great minds thinking alike for a moment. "Motel 6?" he suggested.

"Credit card records," Daniel observed.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "ATM?"

"Maybe... or my place," Daniel suggested.

"Too far." Jack started the car. A sign by the side of the highway announced that there was a Day's Inn at the next exit. After the ATM, Jack went in to get a room while Daniel waited in the truck. They drove around to park in front of the room. Jack unlocked the door, and closed it behind them, pulling Daniel into a hug, followed by a kiss. "Sometimes I'm not sure I can do this," Jack admitted into Daniel's shoulder.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, squeezing Jack close, patting his back, and gently caressing the back of his head.

"Sometimes I think I should just retire," Jack clarified. "I'm not used to this shit."

"Jack," Daniel murmured softly, kissing his cheek and petting his hair.

"I don't care what he says about me, but he was talking about you, too. And Maggie. I want to kick his ass."

"I know," Daniel whispered comfortingly. "But I don't care either. I'm in love with you. You're a guy. He may think that's a bad thing, but I don't."

"I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jack admitted. "I wish we could tell people."

"Me, too."

Jack grabbed Daniel and kissed him, desperately, losing his balance and knocking them both backwards into the door with a thud. Daniel tried to propel them towards the bed, but Jack growled softly, deep in his throat, grabbing Daniel's hips with both hands and pulling him closer, hands seeking out and grabbing Daniel's buttocks and grinding against him. Daniel was surprised by how arousing that was, and wrapped a leg around Jack, pulling him closer with a moan and thrusting his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack pulled away and looked deep into Daniel's eyes, his own eyes darkened with passion. Daniel matched Jack look for look, breathing hard and licking his lips, and suddenly Jack dropped to his knees and began to feverishly struggle with Daniel's pants.

"Jack," Daniel breathed, but Jack didn't seem to hear, lost in his fumblings with button and zipper, finally hissing a caught breath of victory as lust-addled hands finally freed Daniel's flushed erection. He paused for a moment to admire his lover, thinking that even Daniel's dick was gorgeous before trying to swallow it, which didn't work out that well but he recovered almost instantly and started sucking earnestly instead. Daniel's moans were making him crazy. Part of his brain informed him that he was hopelessly besotted, but he mentally flipped said parts the bird and went with the opinion of the rest of his brain, which said that this was the best, most life-affirming thing he'd done all day. Daniel arched, unbalanced, filling Jack's mouth with come and his ears with sweet sound as he collapsed against Jack, Jack catching him and tenderly lowering him to the floor with gentle kisses.

"Oh, God," Daniel opined breathily.

Jack grinned wickedly. "Oh, yeah." He shifted uncomfortably. "The floor sucks. Bed?"

"I think I'll need help finding it," Daniel murmured, dazed, nevertheless staggering to the bed and flopping gracelessly onto it. Jack stripped, then pulled off Daniel's clothes and cuddled close and looked down at Daniel's relaxed face, thinking alarmingly sappy thoughts about cabins in Vermont and his and his gold rings. Daniel snuggled closer, eyes closed, murmuring, "Love you." Jack was scaring himself but he couldn't stop. He blamed Maggie. He reflected that if he got any sappier he'd give himself tooth decay. He wondered if no teeth would be an advantage in giving head.

"I love you," Jack whispered with a kiss. He was desperately horny, but kind of savoring the anticipation. Daniel was just soft and mellow and glowing. Jack reached down and played with himself, idly. He tried to imagine fucking Daniel, and had a vivid, wildly erotic mental image of Daniel's legs wrapped around him. Then he tried to imagine Daniel fucking him. Blank. No frame of reference. "You ever think about...?"

Daniel looked up curiously.

"Fucking," Jack finished.

"Um, yeah," Daniel admitted.

"What do you think?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I think that's not going to fit," Daniel answered shyly, glancing down at Jack's penis.

Jack blushed and made flattered noises.

"I'm not flattering you," Daniel contradicted. "I, um... tried, and... that's not going to fit."

"'Tried'? Huh?" Jack asked.

"Um!" Daniel retorted, holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers. "What, did you want to watch?"

"Yes!" Jack replied unhesitatingly.

"Too bad!" Daniel stammered, blushing wildly.

"So, you were curious?" Jack persisted gently.

"Yeah, I, um... wanted to know if I'd like it before I offered," Daniel confessed. "I thought you'd like to, but... there's no way."

"No pressure," Jack reassured. He pouted teasingly. "You're not flattering me?"

Daniel made a face. "I could go out and practice on telephone poles."

"Me, too," Jack replied. "'Hey, up there! is that Col. O'Neill?'"

Daniel choked on nothing, making an alarming noise. Jack patted him on the back. "You okay?" he asked. Daniel wheezed and choked again, nodding unconvincingly, then collapsed into hysterical giggles.

"So, um," Jack started, after the giggling subsided, "if I was, um... curious..."

"It still won't fit," Daniel replied promptly. "I'll have to work my way up to it by way of telephone poles. And tree stumps."

"I, um, meant..." Jack wiggled his fingers.

"Oh," Daniel interjected. "That might work."

"...me," Jack finished.

"Oh!" Daniel looked around. "We're kind of, um, not equipped. Unless, um... hold that thought." He hopped up and rummaged around in the bathroom for a moment. "Um, are you grossed out by the idea of using..." he looked at the label, "complimentary unscented, hypoallergenic body lotion?" He examined the bottle closely. "It doesn't say anything about avoiding mucus membranes or anything..."

Jack wondered what the hell he was getting himself into, but no, grossed out was not an applicable term. "No."

Daniel wandered back to the bed, still reading the label, and settled on the bed between Jack's legs, opened the bottle, and coated his index finger with free body lotion. He smiled a shy, awkward, tentative smile, then sort of unceremoniously stuck his finger up Jack. "Does that hurt?"

"No..." Okay, it was about as erotic as one of Dr. Frasier's exams, but it didn't hurt. It was just kind of weird and boring. Jack decided that if it didn't get any better, they'd forget about it and stick to blow jobs and hand jobs. Speaking of blow jobs, it looked like Daniel was going to go down on him, too, which at least meant the experience wouldn't be a total write-off...

Whoa.

Okay, the blow job made it a lot more interesting. Sudden context change. Jack could get used to this. Really. It was still kind of weird, but good weird. Kind of velvety tingling up to a point a third of the way up his spine. And Daniel was finding this really good spot...

Daniel was good at this. How'd he get to be good at this? Well, okay, he'd tried it on himself. And he'd probably read a book, knowing Daniel. Or ten.

Okay, this was a frame of reference. Daniel fucking him. It would be like this, only more, bigger. He liked that idea, wanted it, but he thought his eyes were bigger than his ass at the moment, because that finger felt plenty big and Daniel had those long, delicate fingers. He had this mental image of wrapping his legs around Daniel while Daniel... oh, God, he was coming hard, almost in danger of passing out here, reaching blindly for Daniel. He made a noise and tugged, and Daniel reached up to hold him.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, concerned.

Jack babbled something and pulled Daniel close, holding him like the precious thing he was.

"Should I take aphasia as a compliment or cause for concern?" Daniel murmured into Jack's chest. Jack just snorted and gave Daniel a squeeze.

"So I take it I did okay?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded energetically and kissed him. He grinned mischievously, looked down, and said, "That's not going to fit."

Daniel blushed. "We can work our way up to it. No rush."

"Except that now it sounds fun," Jack contradicted.

"I think we should keep it that way," Daniel replied. "I don't want to take a positive reaction as meaning we should go past the point where it was so fun and rush into something potentially not fun, you know?"

"I guess," Jack muttered grudgingly.

"Trust me," Daniel replied. "I, um... well, got over-ambitious. Ow."

"Don't do that!" Jack protested, dismayed.

"I wanted to surprise you, but..." Daniel sighed. "Want to take a weekend road trip, and go to the Grand Canyon or something?"

"After the Thelma and Louise discussion earlier today, I think the answer to that is no," Jack replied.

"But, no convertable," Daniel coaxed, laughing.

"Want to have sex all weekend?" Jack suggested. "I don't believe we've cristened your place."

"I just thought the road trip thing would be fun," Daniel commented. "But two days probably isn't enough time."

"Not enough time for sex," Jack observed. "Your place."

"I bought chocolate for tonight," Daniel admitted shyly. "It's back at my place." He snuggled closer. "You just seemed to need to, you know, get out."

"Chocolate?" Jack asked.

"Godiva," Daniel confirmed. "The counter girl said my girlfriend was really lucky," he observed, making a face. "I know she meant well, but..." He sighed. "Maybe we should retire in San Francisco."

"Vermont," Jack contradicted. "Civil unions."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, then added, "Shouldn't we feel weird discussing this?"

"Maggie says we've been together over a year in gay time. She says it's like dog years."

Daniel burst out laughing. "That's cute. And... oddly true."

"I want rings, a ceremony, the whole nine yards," Jack commented. "See, that's how you should flatter me," Jack added mischeivously.

"I'm not saying a word," Daniel groaned.

"Spoilsport."

Daniel yawned sleepily. "I wish we could live together. I hate sleeping alone."

"Me, too," Jack said wistfully. "All weekend," he suggested.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, snuggling his forehead into Jack's neck. "Good night."

Jack reached over and switched off the light. "Good night."


End file.
